


C'mon Dirk!

by 13ERROR13



Series: C'mon! [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Cock Slut, Cock Slut Jake, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Slut Shaming, it turns to fluff at the end, so sorry if it's shitty, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13ERROR13/pseuds/13ERROR13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake has been tied up for at least an hour, if not more, he lost count ages ago. The robot pounding his ass was to blame for that. Dirk's shades were sitting on the desk, faing Jake. He felt as if the Auto-Responder was watching him, which didn't help his erection at all. C'mon Dirk!</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'mon Dirk!

Jake has been tied up for at least an hour, if not more, he lost count ages ago. The robot pounding his ass was to blame for that. Dirk's shades were sitting on the desk, facing Jake. He felt as if the Auto-Responder was watching him, which didn't help his erection at all. C'mon Dirk!

Dirk wouldn't come, Jake knew that. And he loves that thought. Jake recently found out that Dirk was a _very_ kinky person. That explained why he built Brobot to have a dildo connected to his pelvic area.

Nevertheless, Jake loved it, he really did. He turned into quite the slut whenever they fuck, whether he dommed or subbed.

"O-ooooh ffffcuking hell!" he moaned, weakly pressing back against Brobot, who continued his steady, hard pace. The cockring around the base of his dick was starting to really get on his nerves.

Jake heard the door click and swing open. He almost sobbed with relief, upper half collapsing on the bed, ass up in the air.

"Havin' fun Jake?" Dirk nearly purred, petting Jake's black, messy hair. Said Englishman whimpered in response.

"How 'bout we get this off you." Dirk unclipped and slipped the cockring off, making sure to purposefully brush his hand against the sensitive head of Jake's cock. That was all he needed.

Jake came with a loud moan of Dirk's name, cum dripping into the bed in an almost steady stream as Brobot continued to grind into his prostate, milking him.

Dirk slowed Brobot's thrusts until he stopped, thick dildo pulling out of Jake's ass, cold hands still holding onto the tan teen's hips.

The blonde pet Jake's messy hair, allowing the boy to pant heavily, catching his breath.

Dirk looked over at the shades on the desk before getting up and slipping them on, hiding his eyes once again. "Did'ya get all of that?" he asked the shades, earning a response Jake didn't hear. Dirk smirked, mumbling "nice" before walking back over to Jake.

"Need anything? Water? Oreos? A movie?"

Jake mumbled, reaching up to Dirk like a sleepy child, "Disney and cuddles."

Dirk simply smiled and nodded before walking off to get Jake his movie, a drink and a snack.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! /)////(\
> 
> Sorry if it's very shitty but thank you for reading.


End file.
